disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Parc Walt Disney Studios
Walt Disney Studios 'et un parc d'attraction qui a ouvert le '''16 mars 2002 '(10 ans après Disneyland Park). Il se trouve à thumb|225pxDisneyland Paris avec Disneyland Park, Disney Village et Hôtels Disney. Le créateur est '''Michael D. Eisner. Attractions Le parc compte 18 attractions '''et '''5 restaurants, '''en plus de '''5 spectacles. Attractions et spectacles Front Lot Studios Services Disney Studios 1 Production Courtyard CinéMagique Disney Junior Live ! Stitch Live ! The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Studio Tram Tour : Behind The Magic Hollywood Boulevard Toon Studio Animagique Cars Quatre Roues Rallye Crush's Coaster Les Tapis Volants - Flying Carpets over Agrabah Art of Disney Animation Ratatouille : L'Aventure Totalement Toquée de Rémy Toy Story Playland '' Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop Slinky Dog Zig Zag Spin RC Racer '''Backlot' Armageddon : Les Effets Spéciaux Rock 'n' Roller Coaster avec Aerosmith Moteurs... Action ! Stunt Show Spectacular (Avec Flash Mcqueen) Restaurants Production Courtyard Restaurant des Stars Backlot Disney Blockbuster Café Café des cascadeurs Front Lot Restaurant en coulisse Toon Studio Bistrot chez Rémy Discours d'ouverture Lors de l'ouverture du parc, Michael D. Eisner '''a pronocé un discours: ''« To all who enter the studio of dreams, welcome. The Walt Disney Studios is dedicated to our timeless fascination and affection for cinema and for television. Here we celebrate the art and the artistry of storytelling from Europe and around the world to create the magic in a special place through our own memories of the past and our dreams of the future. »'' « À tous ceux qui entrent dans le studio des rêves, bienvenue. Walt Disney Studios est dédié à notre fascination et à notre affection intemporelles pour le cinéma et la télévision. Ici nous célébrons l'art et le talent de conter venant d’Europe et d’autour du Monde, pour créer la magie dans un lieu particulier, à travers nos propres souvenirs du passé et nos rêves d’avenir. » Informations * A son ouverture, le parc ne contenait que 9 attractions * Dans le parc se trouvent également les sièges des chaînes Disney françaises, notamment celles de '''Disney Channel et de Disney Cinemagic. * Certains projets ont été annulés: **'Art of Disney Animation' aurait dû contenir une partie composée de vrais animateurs au travail, fraîchement déménagés de leurs studios parisiens de Montreuil. La visite aurait alors eu une touche de réalisme. Mais pour des raisons financières, le studio Walt Disney Animation France est resté où il était, jusqu'à sa fermeture puis vendu en 2002. **'Studio de doublage', aurait invité les visiteurs à participer au doublage de séquences de films, ou à voir au travail les mixeurs et autres ingénieurs du son, dans ce grand bâtiment situé entre Cinémagique et Disney Channel. Le projet a été suspendu puis abandonné en faveur d'améliorations sur les autres attractions. **'Cyber Space Mountain', a été remplacé par Playhouse Disney. **À l'origine, le parc devait être mis en chantier vers la fin de l'année 1992 pour une ouverture prévue en 1995 sous le nom Disney-MGM Studios Europe. Le projet était très proche de la version américaine tant par son contenu que par son esthétique6. À la suite des débuts difficiles du complexe, sa construction a été plusieurs fois reportée et ses plans ont été fortement changés. * Le parc devait contenir une vingtaine d'attractions * L'attraction la plus récente est Ratatouille : L'aventure complètement toquée de Rémy, inaugurée en juin 2014 Catégorie:Disneyland Paris Catégorie:Parc d'attraction Catégorie:Parc Walt Disney Studios Catégorie:Secteur de Disneyland Paris Catégorie:Parc